


A Place to Call Home

by DragonoftheMidwest



Series: Tour of the Wasteland [6]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Birthday Sex, Body Worship, Brotherhood of Steel (Fallout), Clothed Sex, Compromise, Creampie, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Hair Pulling, Multiple Orgasms, Pregnancy, Sex In The Kitchen, Smut, Trying For A Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonoftheMidwest/pseuds/DragonoftheMidwest
Summary: A few months into their marriage, Arthur and Colette Maxson have hit a couple of speed bumps. With pressure from both the Institute and Brotherhood, they have to find a solution that everybody approves of.Not quite the sequel to The General and The Elder, but something to tide you over until then!If you're just here for the smut, it's in Chapter 3!





	1. Chapter 1

“Lancer-Captain Kells, I’m going to be taking my lunch with my wife in her office. I’ll be back later this afternoon.” Arthur stepped into the room that sat below his Command Deck. A young Lancer blushed and avoided his eyes as she focused on the console in front of her.

“Very well, Elder Maxson. Take your time.” Kells told him with a sly smile. “After all, it’s important that you get enough” The Lancer-Captain cleared his throat, “nutrition.”

Arthur froze and stared at his second-in-command as he processed what had been implied. Kells wasn’t exactly  _ wrong _ about what went on when he went to visit Colette for ‘lunch,’ but it was never stated that they did more than eat lunch together.

Not that the Brotherhood minded that he took extended lunches with his wife. Since the wedding, the other Elders had been putting pressure on him to get her pregnant as soon as possible. He wished he could tell them they weren’t helping. Nagging was quite the mood killer sometimes. 

Arthur left the Command Deck and stepped out onto the Flight Deck. Michael had gone ahead and prepared the Primair for departure. While he could have teleported into the Institute, he still was not a fan of what the teleport did to his stomach. Arthur boarded the Primair and lost himself to his thoughts as Michael took him to their destination.

Luckily for him, Teleporting was no longer the only way into the Institute without going through the ancient sewer systems of Boston. The Brotherhood of Steel and the Institute had worked together to dig an entryway into the Institute from the CIT ruins. It was still rough, but it allowed access to the Institute from the surface. As the Primair approached, it looked like the Commonwealth had opened up its gaping maw to swallow all that wandered too close to it. He could see the white, spindly forms of Gen-1 and Gen-2 synths around the opening from the air. 

Michael set the Primair down gently, the synths ignoring them from being used to Arthur’s regular visits via vertibird. Arthur paused when he saw Michael fully powering down the vertibird. 

“What are you doing?” he asked the Lancer-Sergeant.

“Reagan is having Cole check up on her. She wanted me to be there.” The freckled pilot smiled. 

“I’m assuming this is a routine check up? Nothing wrong?” Arthur asked. 

“Cole insists that regular checkups are good to catch problems early. We trust her, and since she primarily worked with pregnant women before the war, she would know better than Cade.”

“You’re right.” Arthur agreed as he walked with Michael down the entry tunnel. Lights had been strung up so people could see their way down. As they drew closer to the Institute, the tunnel transitioned from ancient stone and dirt to the clean white metal panels that the Institute favored for their architecture. The light reflected off of them better, making the way into the Institute brighter.

“Elder Maxson,” A Courser greeted him with a nod. “Director Maxson is with a patient at the moment.”

“We are aware she is with a patient.” Arthur informed the Courser.

“Sir?” The Courser asked.

“I am the patient’s husband.” Michael told the synth. 

“I see. Congratulations, sir.” the Courser called over his shoulder as they passed through the doors. 

“Thank you.” Michael followed Arthur through the pristine halls, the Lancer-Sergeant trusting his Elder’s knowledge of the Institute.

“Can I ask you a question? You’re under no obligation to answer.”

“If you’re about to ask me for something involving giving you my first born child, then I’m gonna have to say the answer is no, sir.”

“Not exactly _ giving _ me your first born child.” Arthur coughed awkwardly. "How long did it take you two?" Arthur asked, looking away from him and focusing on their path to Colette's office.    


"It took us a few months. We were married for months before you two were." Michael cleared his throat, “Have you two been trying long?”

“Since the honeymoon.” Arthur admitted. 

“Okay. It’s only been four months. Give it time. If you’re really that concerned, then talk to her. Has she seemed worried?” Michael tried reassuring him. 

“She hasn’t been worried. Disappointed, yes, but not worried that I’ve seen.”

“Then why don’t you talk to her about it? I’ve heard her and Reagan talking about pregnancy stuff and it sounds like at lot has to be just right for a baby to happen.”

“You’re right.” Arthur told Michael. They came to Colette’s office, where X6-88 was standing outside the door. 

“Sirs.” X6 greeted Arthur with a curt nod as they approached the door. 

“Is Colette in there with Reagan?” Arthur asked.

“Dr. Maxson is taking care of Mrs. Knight. I thought it would be best to step out and give them privacy.”

“Can we at least let Michael in? He is Reagan’s husband and she wanted him to be here.”

“Certainly.” X6 stepped aside and opened the door for Michael. Arthur could hear Colette’s voice from inside the room. “Congratulations, Mr. Knight.”

“Thank you.” Michael disappeared into the room before X6 shut the door.

Arthur stood in the hall silently with X6. A Gen-1 synth entered the hall and began sweeping, the sound of the broom across the floor creating a rhythm that calmed Arthur’s nerves. “X6, do you know what Colette’s schedule looks like for the rest of the day?”

“The Director does not have any pressing commitments this afternoon. She cleared her schedule after a particularly long meeting with the advisory board.”

“I didn’t know she had a board meeting today.” Arthur frowned. “She’s usually more stressed out about them.”

“It was called this morning. They said they had an urgent matter to discuss. The Director was not pleased.”

“I can imagine so.” Arthur didn’t have much time to think on what the last minute meeting could be about before the door behind X6 opened to reveal Michael and a glowing Reagan rubbing at her growing belly. Arthur plastered on a smile for his best friend and her husband. 

“Artie!” Reagan let go of Michael’s hand and threw her arms around Arthur. “Is it your turn for a check up?” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively when she pulled away. 

“If you’re implying that you just saw my wife for the same thing I came to see my wife for, we’re going to have problems.” Arthur joked. 

“Now  _ that’s _ an image.” Michael winked at him. “I promise everybody’s pants remained on while I was in there.”

Arthur chuckled, “That’s good to know.”

“Well, we’d better let you go. Michael is taking me back to the Prydwen so I can take a nap. This pregnancy thing is hard work.” Reagan yawned dramatically. “Now go have your ‘check up’ with your wife.” She teased as her husband led her away.

“I’ll give you and the Director some privacy, sir.” X6 told him once they were alone in the hallway again.

“I appreciate that. Thank you.” Arthur said as he passed the Courser into his wife’s office. 

Colette sat at her desk, chewing on a pen as she read over the paperwork in front of her. She didn’t notice him enter the room, so Arthur took the moment to take her in. Her black hair was once again long enough to pull back into the tight bun she sported when they first met. She no longer wore the cobalt blue jacket and colonial wear that made up the Minutemen uniform, instead she wore casual clothes under a pristine white lab coat. Arthur had insured that all of her clothing had been modified with ballistic weave. She may not be in the field any longer, but she would be in danger as long as there were people who held a grudge against the Institute.

“If you take a picture, it will last longer.” Colette said without looking up.

“I’m sorry, what?” He asked, not fully catching what his wife said.

“Something my mom used to say to dad when she caught him staring like that.” Colette finally lifted her head and med his gaze. She frowned slightly. “Something’s bothering you.” It wasn’t a question, and he knew he didn’t have to tell her if he wasn’t ready.

“I’m just thinking.” He strode over to the desk and leaned against it. He took a peek at her paperwork, but saw nothing of interest to him. 

“About?” She seemed to sense he wanted to talk about it, but needed to ease into it. 

“Us,” he folded his arms and leaned forward on the desk. “And a baby.”

“I see.” Colette put her pen down and turned into her chair to face him. “What’s on your mind?”

“I’m worried.” He admitted, despite the earlier reassurances from Michael. “I know I shouldn’t be, but I am.”

“What are you worried about, Arthur?”

“That something’s wrong.”

“What makes you think that?”

"You've had a baby already, and it seems like it wasn't that difficult, I'm just... worried." He sighs and shakes his head, rubbing his face with a rough hand.

"Oh." Colette took a deep breath and let it out slowly. " _ Tesoro _ ," she gently guided him to look at her. "There are so many factors that go into getting pregnant. The right amount of sleep. Stress. Alcohol consumption. Caffeine consumption. And so many more that I could spend hours sitting here listing them and how they impact fertilization. Not to mention factors that come into play after fertilization. That's why most couples spent about a year trying to get pregnant."

"And others get pregnant from one night stands," he sighed and squeezed her hand. "It happens amongst my soldiers sometimes..."

"Sometimes people get lucky, or unlucky depending on how you look at it." She kissed him gently, "More often than not, it takes a few months."

"I know," he groaned and kissed her back. "I like to think I'm a patient man."

"If it helps, I have a project we can work on until I do get pregnant." Colette pulled away from him and shuffled some of her paperwork around, looking for something.

“Oh?”

"I had a meeting with the advisory board today. They aren't happy that I'm sleeping on the Prydwen. I explained to them that you can't exactly start sleeping at the Institute, so they suggested I come up with a neutral alternative. I wanted to run it by you before I start picking out paint colors."

“What are the paints for?”

Colette finally pulled out a folded up map. Un-folding it and laying it on the desk in front of them. A red X was marked a few miles to the Northeast of Sanctuary. "I suggest this place. It's large. Roomy. Far enough from ground Zero to not have so many rad storms. And the Brotherhood will approve of the location because of its history."

“What is it?”

“The old Maxson Estate.”

"Oh." He was silent for a moment and looked at her carefully. "Are you sure you want to live there?"

"I've only been there a handful of times. And those were all happy memories." Colette smiled at him sadly. "It would honestly be better than the Sanctuary house. And there's more room for a larger family."

“Well, if you’re okay with it, then I’m all for it.” Arthur smiles at his wife. 

“Then let’s put together a team.” She whispered before she drew him in for a deep kiss. 


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur sat at a long conference table at the opposite end of his wife. Her advisory board sat on one side, and his trusted officers sat on the other. Colette showed no emotion, a tactic he knew she used to her advantage because it was a quality the Institute liked about her son. He could see the curiosity in the looks the scientists shot him. He knew he shared a resemblance with Shaun, it was impossible to not see the similarity in their icy stares. X6-88 and another Courser stood behind Colette, silent guards. He also had guards, Knight-Sergeant Elijah Grants and Paladin Brandis. 

The advisors were all talking quietly amongst themselves, avoiding looking at the other side of the table. Colette checked the time on her Pipboy, before clearing her throat. Both sides of the table quieted down to let her speak.

“Thank you all for being here today. I understand that tensions are still high while the Institute adjusts to the new direction and the Brotherhood unlearns old grudges. Elder Maxson and I appreciate your open minds and cooperation.”

“Director, you informed us that we would be working on a collaborative project with the Brotherhood. Is this going to be a part of our campaign to heal the Commonwealth?” One of the advisors asked. He was thin, balding, and had sharp features that gave him a permanent scowl. His blond hair and watery gray eyes hinted at relation to the young man Arthur had met during the battle for the Institute, Liam, if he remembered correctly. 

“Dr. Binet, yes and no. At the last Board Meeting, I was informed that the Institute is not happy with my current living arrangements with my husband. While I’m sure your intent was to convince me to move us to the Director’s quarters here underground, you actually made me realize the necessity for a neutral place for my husband and I to call home.”

“This actually creates an opportunity to not only convert the Director’s quarters into usable research space, but also to recover a Pre War property that is of great interest to both factions.” Arthur added, knowing that he needed to convince the Brotherhood as much as the Institute. 

“Elder, what location would be of interest to both factions that we haven’t yet recovered in the Commonwealth?” Proctor Quinlan asked. 

“I actually haven’t been there myself, but Director Maxson is familiar with the location.” Arthur made eye contact with Colette, passing the conversation back to her. 

“It’s the old Maxson Estate,” She said. Gasps came from both sides of the circle. “It was Roger Maxson’s childhood home. Of course, both factions have ties to the location because of Elder Maxson’s ancestry, as well as Roger Maxson being the father of my late son. It’s perfect neutral territory for us to live and raise our family.”

“Ma’am, the issue the Board has with you living on the Prydwen was that you were not here under constant protection!” A dark haired scientist protested. “Having you out in the open Commonwealth is even worse!”

“Rest assured that the Prydwen is perfectly safe for Director Maxson.” Arthur glared at the man as he spoke. “On top of her Courser escort, the Prydwen has constant patrols and is only accessible by vertibird.”

“I know for a fact that the Maxson Estate is well defensible. We can build another relay for easy transport of security, and both factions can contribute to the defenses as they like.”

“The Maxsons were a well off family before the war, were they not?” Proctor Quinlan asked. “Are you sure the location hasn’t already been completely ransacked and looted for everything that may be of value to us? Not that I’m doubting you, but I’m just thinking about the time and resources it could take to scout the area and the property itself to only find that anything of value has already been removed.”

“There’s a simple solution to that. We send a small party to scout it out. Elder Maxson and I can take X6-88 and a Brotherhood soldier of his choosing to see if it’s still worth our time.”

“Ma’am, I think it would be wise to take more than a single Courser and Brotherhood soldier with you for protection when you don’t know what to expect.” the blonde woman between Dr. Binet and Arthur said. 

“I assure you that Director Maxson and I are perfectly capable of defending ourselves. Taking X6-88 and one of my soldiers isn’t about protection. They’re just backup. Even if we’re walking into a deathclaw nest, it’s nothing we haven’t handled before.” Arthur attempted to reassure the Institute advisors. The Brotherhood knew what he and Colette were capable of on the battlefield more than the Institute did. 

“Elder Maxson is correct.” X6-88 said from behind Colette, startling everybody. “Father assigned me to keep an eye on his mother after she left the vault. I have seen her in battle and have personally witnessed her take down multiple deathclaws.” 

“All due respect, Dr. Heron, but at the end of the day the decision is up to Elder Maxson and me. We will go and scout out the location and determine if it’s acceptable for us to live. We hold these meetings to get your opinions and encourage you all to work together so that in the future we can worry about larger things and delegate tasks to teams headed by you and other leaders in both organizations.” Colette gaze was cool as she addressed the scientist. 

“I understand, ma’am.” the scientist nodded. 

“Excellent. Elder Maxson, do you know which of your soldiers you would like to accompany us to the estate?”

“Knight-Sergeant Grants is my first choice, since he’s been in the field with you many times.” Arthur turned to look at the Knight-Sergeant. “Do you accept this mission?”

“It would be an honor, Elder Maxson.” The Knight Sergeant saluted him. 

“Then we have our team.” Colette’s face remained neutral but Arthur could see the smug glint in her sharp eyes that he recognized from the first time he visited the Castle. “Shall we set out this afternoon?”

* * *

Lancer-Captain Knight gently set the Tempestas down in the crumbling driveway. Once the vertibird fully landed, Knight-Sergeant Grants stepped off in full power armor. He was followed by X6-88, and the two split up to do a quick scan of the area for immediate threats. 

“Thank you, William. We appreciate it.” Colette smiled at the Lancer-Captain warmly.

“It’s my pleasure, Cole.” William smiled back at her. “You’ve been taking such good care of Reagan since we found out about the baby. This is the least we can do.”

_ HALT YOU ARE ON PRIVATE PROPERTY _

“Shit. I forgot about the Sentry bots.” Colette hissed as she jumped out of the vertibird. Arthur followed behind her with Final Judgement in his hands. 

“How do you forget about Sentry bots?” Arthur asked. 

“It’s been two centuries and I’ve had bigger things to worry about than my would-be-in-law’s security system!” Colette shouted over her shoulder as she darted ahead of him. Arthur cursed as he pushed himself to keep up with his wife. 

_ IDENTIFY YOURSELF _ The Sentry Bot ordered while Grants and X6-88 warily stood their ground.

“Colette Arnold, visitor code 7382!” Colette yelled at the Sentry Bot as she skidded to a halt between their guards.

_ PROCESSING FACIAL RECOGNITION….. RECOGNIZED WELCOME BACK, COLETTE ARNOLD _ The Sentry Bot lowered its weapons and turned away to return to the patrol it must have been on  before they landed. 

“Glad we didn’t have to destroy that thing. Sentry Bots are good security.” Grants watched the bot make its way down the hill towards what used to be a back yard.

“There’s another one on the property, but now that I’ve been accepted on the property, we should be safe. I’m glad they’re still around and functioning. That’s a good sign.” Colette waved them forward, “Come on, we’re burning daylight.”

“So they had two Sentry Bots. Anything else we should know?” Arthur asked his wife as he fell into step beside her. 

“I mean, they lived quite a lavish lifestyle. Roger’s oldest sister, Clarissa, had a creepy porcelain doll collection that might still be in her room. I haven’t been here since before Mom died when our parents were still speaking.”

“And how long ago was that?” Grants asked curiously.

Colette narrowed her eyes as she thought about it. “I had just turned 18 when Mom died. So it’s been a little over 220 years.”

“I’ve passed through this property, once.” X6-88 told them cooly. “The outer walls of the house appear to be six solid inches of reinforced steel. All of the windows and doors have protective shutters that are engaged.”

Arthur took a closer look at the house and could see that the Courser was correct about the shutters. “So how do we get in?” Grants asked.

“There should be a security terminal somewhere on the outside. In case the shutters activated and the Maxsons needed to get in.” X6 said.

“Well since the shutters activated and the Maxsons need to get in, let’s split up so we can cover more ground. X6, can you and Grants get along?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” The Courser answered her.

“Grants?”

“Yes, Lady Maxson.” the Knight-Sergeant answered her. He really had come a long way since coming to the Commonwealth. Arthur made a mental note to talk to him more later and see what changed.

“You still have my channel, right?” She indicated where her PipBoy sat on her left wrist. 

“Of course.” Grants saluted the two of them, waiting for them to return the salute before he relaxed. “We’ll radio you if we find anything.”

Arthur watched as the Courser and Brotherhood soldier took off towards what appeared to be the back of the house. “So how are we going to get in once we find the terminal? The last time I had to hack a terminal was when I was 12 and since they have Sentry Bots, I don’t think any of us have the skills to hack it.”

“That’s okay. I had Dr. Li write a code that will override any RobCo or VaultTec codes we need to get past and load it onto my PipBoy.” Colette told him. He was behind her and couldn’t see her face, but he could hear the tightness in her voice. 

“Are you going to be okay here? We can find somewhere else if we need to.”

“I’ll be fine. Once we make it feel like our home and not theirs, I think I’ll feel better.”

“What happened here?”

“It’s not the what as much as the who. No matter how many bad memories I have at the Sanctuary house, I’ll always have more good memories to… overpower them I guess? Here all I can think of is Martha telling Dad it was his fault Mom died and…” she trailed off.

“And Roger.” He finished for her.

“Yeah, and Roger. Hard to believe we used to be best friends before the Eddie Winter business.” Colette sighed, closing her eyes against what Arthur knew were unpleasant memories.

“Director Maxson, we have found a terminal.” X6-88’s voice crackled over the PipBoy speaker.

“Excellent, we’ll be right there.” Colette told him. She turned and started to head back the way they had come, intent on finding X6 and Grants quickly. 

Arthur set Final Judgement down and caught her arm before she could get too far. He pulled her closer and picked her up in his arms to kiss her gently. “I need you to be sure that you’ll be okay here, Cole.” He whispered to her when he pulled away. “We can still use this area for the mutual benefit of the Brotherhood and the Institute, but we don’t have to live here.”

Colette shook her head. “Where else is there? You can’t live in the Institute. And I will not raise our children on a warship.” She pressed her forehead to his and closed her eyes. “If I can adjust to living in a Nuclear Wasteland after growing up before the war, I can handle living here after we decorate a bit.”

Arthur held her close for a moment longer, before setting her down. “Do you still have things at the Sanctuary house?” He asked while he picked Final Judgement back up. 

“I have a few things packed in a box that never made it to the Prydwen after the wedding.”

“Did you get the things out of the safe in the bedroom?” he asked as they rounded the corner and found X6-88 working at the terminal by a shuttered door.

“What safe in the bedroom?” Colette asked, a bewildered look on her face.

“There’s a safe behind the family picture. Nick showed me where it was when he gave me Jenny’s ring.”

“What else is in the safe?” Colette asked. 

“I’m not sure. We can take a look when we got to Sanctuary to get the rest of your things.” Arthur offered. 

“Yeah.” Colette nodded and waved X6 away from the terminal. She used a cord from the PipBoy to plug into the side of the terminal and fiddled with the dials around the screen. “I’m not sure what we’ll find when we get in. Be ready for anything.”

“Yes, ma’am.” X6 and Grants said in unison. 

The terminal beeped once at them before Colette pulled the cord from it and retracted it back into her PipBoy. She entered a few commands into it before the hissing of hydraulics could be heard and the shutter next to the terminal lowered, exposing a door. Colette tried the handle, and found the door locked. 

“Shall we break down the door?” Grants offered. 

“I’ve got it.” Colette said as she pulled a bobby pin from her hair and a screwdriver from one of her pockets. 

“I had no idea you could pick locks.” Arthur said with amusement as he watched her focus on angling the bobby pin to manipulate the locking mechanism. Her tongue stuck out just a bit between her teeth and her freckled nose wrinkled in concentration.

“Dad taught me because Mom would lock the sweets and junk food away when she was out of the house.”

“Wasn’t Nick a cop before the war too?” Arthur asked, trying to imagine the Nick he knew teaching his daughter how to break into a locked container.

“Yepp. He would hold me on his shoulders while I picked the lock on the box mom put on the top shelf. Then we would split the box of snack cakes.”

“Lucky for us that the human Detective Valentine had a sweet tooth.” Grants laughed as the lock clicked and the door to the Maxson Estate swung open. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

_ Three weeks later _

Arthur came home to find Colette in the kitchen. The sleeves of her flannel shirt were rolled up past her elbows, her black hair was pulled into a haphazard bun. So focused on working the dough before her, she didn’t hear him hang up his battlecoat and approach her from behind.  She nearly jumped out of her skin when he slid his hands around her hips and kissed the nape of her neck. 

“You about gave me a heart attack.” She scolded him halfheartedly.

“I’m sorry, darling.” Arthur rubbed circles into her hips with his thumbs, pulling her close, peppering kisses along her neck. “What are you working on?”

“The rad resistant chickens BioScience have been working on finally laid eggs. I told them I would test them for edibility. I already had some scrambled eggs and they taste pretty good. Trying to make some pasta now to see how well they bind.”

“Mmm.” Arthur hummed as he reached up with one hand and started pulling the pins out of her  hair, letting them drop to the floor. He could almost feel her eyes roll back when he shook out the bun and massaged her scalp with his fingers. “Do you know what today is?”

“Wednesday?” Colette asked. 

Arthur hummed and moved his hands to the buttons on the front of her shirt, slowly unbuttoning them.  “Yes and no. Try again.”

Colette’s responsiveness to his touches diminished as she thought. “Your birthday is in January, so it’s not that. I honestly have no idea,  _ tesoro. _ ”

“Would you like a hint?” He asked as he unfastened the last button and helped her shrug the shirt off. He kissed his way down her neck and bit lightly at her shoulder. 

“Please?” She asked. “Oh, that feels amazing.” She groaned as he rubbed at her stiff shoulders. 

“It’s an important day for you, and it has been for 241 years.” Arthur murmured as he nipped at her ear.

Colette was losing her focus under his attentions. “241? I’m only… oh shit I forgot my own birthday.”

“There you go.” Arthur chuckled as she slumped against him. “I had X6 clear your schedule in the morning so you can sleep in.” He trailed his hands down her body, tracing patterns in her skin as he made his way to the waistband of her jeans. “You’ll need the extra sleep after tonight.” He undid the button and zip, giving him enough room to slip his hand down into her underwear. She was already wet. He gathered moisture on his fingertips and worked them around her clit. 

Colette laid her head back against his shoulder. Arthur took the opportunity to nip along her jaw. She moaned appreciatively and bucked her hips gently against his hand. 

“It's been so long since we've made love for each other and not to get pregnant.”  Arthur whispered to her as he ground himself up against her. “And not that I’m not enjoying trying, but I really want to make you moan just because I can and not because we have to.” He pressed his fingers harder against her clit, relishing the gasp she let out and the roll of her hips. 

“Arthur, please.” Colette breathed out as she tried to grind harder against his fingers. 

“Please what? You’ll need to be more specific, darling.”  Arthur nipped at her ear. 

“Please fuck me.” Colette twisted her head around to look at him with eyes darkened by need. 

“How do you want me to fuck you?” Arthur prodded. “I can take you upstairs to the bedroom,”  Arthur kissed the sensitive spot on her neck that always made her knees weak. “Then I can worship every inch of your body until you’re a mess before I slide in and take you nice and slow.” 

Colette shook her head. “Can’t wait to get to the bed.” She stretched up to kiss him on the mouth. “Need you now.” 

Arthur contemplated their position before picking Colette up and moving her to a clean stretch of counter. He bent her over so her torso lay flat on the countertop. He then used the curve of her body to ease her jeans and underwear down until they fell to a pile around her ankles. He rolled his flight suit down his body until it bunched around his thighs. He adjusted Colette so she could lay on the counter and her hips were level with his. The height difference made it so her toes barely brushed the tile floor.

From his vantage point, he could see the light reflecting off of her natural lubrication. He wanted to pull her to his face so he could taste her, but she wanted him to take her now, and he wouldn’t disappoint. He took his cock in hand and used the head to tease her just a bit more before he pushed into her with one smooth thrust. Colette shuddered at the sudden sensation of being full, with Arthur rubbing his hands along her back and sides as she adjusted to him. He stayed where he was until she began whimpering and pushing her hips back to give herself some friction. 

“Shhh.” Arthur shushed her. “Be patient.”  He dragged his hands to rest on her hips where he gripped her with just shy of enough force to leave bruises as he pulled almost all the way out only to slide back in. The gasp that left Colette told him he had hit that spot inside her that she loved. Little by little, he picked up the pace, holding her in place and watching himself disappear into her. Watching the smooth glide started the tightening in his balls that signaled the beginning of the end for him. Arthur slowed down so he could adjust, bending over Colette and moving one hand to tangle in her hair and the other around to her clit. 

Arthur pulled Colette’s head back by her hair and nipped at her neck. Colette was moaning desperately, the sound made into a staccato rhythm with every time their bodies met. Arthur was rubbing circles around her swollen clit. He could feel the flutter of her inner muscles around him, telling him she was close. He fought to hold his own release back as he used the better angle to thrust into her faster. Colette’s hands scrambled forward in search of something to hold onto, but she gave up finding something on the surface of the counter and instead reached behind, cupping the back of his neck and pulling him closer so she could turn her head and kiss him. Their lips moved together sloppily, coordination flying out the window as their climaxes approached. Colette’s moans took on a higher pitch as she tightened around him in a vice grip, her climax triggering his own as her muscles massaged his length. Arthur kept going through their orgasms, releasing his hold on her hair and using his free hand to pull her closer through the afterglow. 

Colette let out a soft groan, prompting Arthur to stiffen, worried that something was wrong. “I really needed that.” She said as she rested the side of her face on the counter. Arthur could see a deep flush under her freckles. 

“Don’t relax too much. I’m not done with you yet.” Arthur pulled out of her and rolled his flight suit up just enough to tie the arms around his waist so it wouldn’t trip him. He bent and hooked his arm behind her knees to pick her up bridal-style. Colette snuggled close to him, her eyes half closed and her smile content. Arthur wasted no time getting her up the stairs to their bedroom. When he reached the bed, he gently set her down on the soft sheets before finishing undressing them both. 

He spread her legs and caught a glimpse of his seed leaking out of her. He trailed his fingers down the inside of her thigh, teasing and making her tremble with anticipation of what was to come. When he got to the folds of her sex, he gathered the fluids leaking out of her on two of his fingers before pushing into her. Colette arched into his touch. The wet sound of his fingers moving inside her was filthy and arousing all at once. He angled his hand so he could brush his thumb over her swollen clit. Arthur kept switching between watching his fingers slide into her over and over again and watching her face as he brought her closer to another peak. When her hips started to buck in an unsteady rhythm, Arthur leaned down over Colette’s body, kissing a trail on her stomach as he went. When he reached her breasts, he kissed the underside of one, before lifting his head to take a nipple between his lips. He sucked and lavished attention on the sensitive bud with his tongue, smiling when he felt her tighten around his fingers and she let out a moan that was closer to a scream. 

Arthur kept working her through her climax, watching her face to know when to stop because she had become too sensitive after orgasm. When she winced slightly, he pulled his fingers out and examined their fluids mixed together. She had licked him clean plenty of times and tasted the both of them together. He had yet to do so, and he had been curious, if only to know how they tasted together. Tentatively, he licked at one of his fingers. Colette gasping from beneath him told him that the visual was much appreciated. He could taste the tang of Colette that he was so familiar with already. Mingling with that was a musky saltiness that could only be his. Knowing that he was tasting both of them, together, had his cock twitching back to life as he let out a groan. He locked eyes with his wife, icy blue meeting her sea green, as he cleaned off the rest of his fingers. When he was done, he laid over his wife, pulling her close and mapping her body with his hands. 

As he pulled her closer and his hands roamed over her skin, he could feel the marks that life had left on her. He started with kissing the silvery stretch marks and scar that showed she had brought life into the world. The scar from the vertibird that almost killed her, burns and bullet wounds that she hadn't been quick enough to apply a stimpack to,  the burn from Grants’ laser rifle when she faked her death, the mess of scars on her arms from Bunker Hill, and, of course, the scar on her left cheek that had been there for over two centuries. He pressed loving kisses to each imperfection as he worked his way up, finishing his journey with a deep kiss to her lips. Colette sighed and smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. Arthur teased her bottom lip with his tongue, tangling with hers when she opened up to him. 

Her thigh brushed against his erection and the groan he felt against his lips told him she could go another round. He pushed forward so the tip rested against her entrance and waited for her to grind her hips against him before he sank into her heat for the second time that night. He moaned and rested his forehead against Colette’s. “Oh, fuck, Arthur” Colette mewled as he thrust into her steadily. Her nails scraped lightly down his back, leaving a tingling trail behind them.

“I love you so much.” He whispered into the space between them. “Every morning when I wake up and see you next to me, I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you.” He couldn’t stop the outpouring of emotions now that he’d started. “I think I fell in love with you the first night we played chess together.” He angled Colette’s hip up a little bit more so he could brush against her clit as he thrusted into her. Colette let out a high pitched gasp and dug her nails deeper into his back. Arthur groaned as the pleasure-pain and felt his balls tightening again. He nipped lightly along her jawline, panting as he drew closer. “Cole, love, come for me. I  _ need _ you to come for me again.” The responding flutter around him told me she was close. “Just one more, I know you can.” He picked up the pace and slammed into her. It only took a few more thrusts before she was tightening around him and dragging her nails down his back as she let out a broken moan. Arthur was close behind her, stuttering in his rhythm and filling her again. 

He wasn’t sure how much time passed until he was fully aware of the world again. He felt Colette pressing soft kisses against every inch of skin she could reach while trapped under him. He groaned and rolled over onto his back, pulling her close with one arm. Colette snuggled up to him and whispered, “Thank you, darling.”

“Happy birthday, my love.” Arthur moved to kiss the top of her head. 

“Best birthday in over two hundred years.” Colette chuckled as she pulled the blankets up from the foot of the bed over them. Though it was July, the Institute had managed to fix the ancient air conditioning in their new home, and it could get quite chilly as they slept. 

“You didn’t need to do anything specific with that dough, did you?” Arthur asked as he felt himself drifting off. He didn’t want her hard work to go to waste.

“It needs to rest for a bit. I’m only taking a nap before I go back down.” Colette’s eyes were struggling to stay open. 

Arthur hummed as he also succumbed to sleep. 

They ended up not leaving the bedroom until the next morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Pasta Dough. You'll be missed


End file.
